Grimm Kitty
by Backache-usagi
Summary: While walking home one night, Ichigo finds a sick blue cat in an ally. What will happen after he takes said cat home and nurses him back to health?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was created because the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. It was intended to be a one shot, but then I kept going. It's rated for later chapters, hope you enjoy.**

It was late at night and Ichigo was headed back home after taking down another hollow. As he walked by an alleyway he heard what sounded like a dying cat. When he went to check out it out, he found that it was indeed a dying cat. A small exotic blue tabby. Who seemed to be slightly sick and in pain. He picked the cat up from where he grimly laid. Cradling him in his arms, the tabby relaxed and slowly started to purr. While Ichigo continued his walk back home, he could feel the kitty shiver.

When he got home to the clinic, his dad took a look at the blue cat. He said that the feline had a high fever and was starving. He went and got some medicine from one of the cabinets, it was green and powdery. After handing it to the caret top, he went back to bed. Ichigo was instructed to warm up some milk and mix in a table spoon of the medicine, when he was done it should look a light shade of pink. His dad would go pick up some cat food, but in the meantime Ichigo had to nurse the cat they named Grimm. They decided on the name because of how Ichigo found him grimly laying in the ally.

Before Ichigo started on the milk medicine, he grabbed a small basket, lined it with blankets, then tucked the sick Grimm into his new bed. He could here the kitty whine as he walked out of the room, headed strait for the kitchen. He poured a cup of milk and warmed it up in the microwave as he looked for something to feed Grim with. When the microwave dinged he settled on a large dropper.

Ichigo sat on the couch with Grim cradled in one arm, and setting down the pink milk on a side with the other. He took a small wet cloth off of the blue forehead and dunked it in a bowl of ice water he had previously set on the table. His fever had gone down but he was still shivering. Ichigo filled the dropper and brought it to Grim's mouth. Bright blue eyes hazily opened, along with his mouth. Ichigo slid the dropper into his mouth and slightly squeezed it as Grim slowly, but hungrily drank.

By the time the sky started to lighten, the pink milk was all gone, and Ichigo was starting to feel the effects of staying up all night. The fever was almost gone, and Grimm was now fast asleep, quite content in Ichigo's arms with a blanket rapped around him. Not long after, Ichigo fell to sleep as well.

That morning Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu, found their beloved orange haired brother on the couch, with an unfamiliar blue haired cat snuggled against his chest. Before the girls had a chance to wake him, their dad rushed them off and they went to get the cat food.

Ichigo woke up to his new cat purring softly. He pet Grimm and then scratched behind his ear, causing him to purr even louder. Ichigo smiled at him, then got up to clear the dishes from the night before. He unwrapped the sleeping cat and laid him back down on the couch. Seeing as his temperature was now back to normal, Ichigo took the blanket to the laundry room and put the powdery medicine away.

When Ichigo got back to the couch, Grim was starting to stir. He sat down, put his feet up, and turned on the T.V. A few moments later, Grim came crawling into Ichigo's lap, rubbing his head against the carrot tops stomach and chest. When said teen looked down, he could clearly see the sparkling blues that he could only get glimpses of before. As Grim tilted his head and looked back at Ichigo, Ichigo looked closer into the bright globes shining In front of him.

Then sudenly, "Meow!"

"Hungry huh?" Ichigo sat back and put grim on the floor as he stood up. "Let's see if we have any food" he looked down at the cat as it rubbed his head and face against his leg.

He walked into the kitchen and found the bag of food his dad had gotten earlier. Attached to it was a letter from his sisters, basically they were out and would be back later. He tore open a hole in the bag, poured some food into a small bowl, and set it on the floor. Grim walked up to the bowl and sniffed it. Sneezing, he looked up at Ichigo like 'what the heck is this?'.

Ichigo looked back at him, "what? It's cat food".

Grim cocked his head to the side, still looking at Ichigo as if he was confused.

"It's cat food... You're a cat... you eat it".

Grimm looked back at the food, growled a little, then started to eat. He ate the whole bowl then went and laid on the couch and purred.

Ichigo looked at Grimm and smirked, "told you so"

**I'm currently working on editing 2-4 and writing chapter 5. More chapters should be up soon. **

**Please R&R, thank you :**


	2. In the morning

**_Warning: lemon and yaoi a head_**

**_rated M for a reason (this being it)_**

**_don't like don't read_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the charactors. If I did the story would be completely different._**

Grimmjow laid on the couch thinking about what was going on. Some how he was stuck in his cat form, had almost died, and now he is in this house having an orange haired human take care of him. It seemed this was the one who saved him and nursed him back to health the night he was found. So he was indeed indebted to him for that. And he was taking really good care of him. Though he would never admit it out loud, he had grown quite attached to ichigo. In fact every night so far Grimm slept rite next to Ichigo.

Grimm rolled onto his back and stretched thinking of how nice things were going. Just then he felt a hand on his stomach, rubbing him softly. Grimm rely did like staying here. But he couldn't stay he had to find a way back home, and a way out of this form. Then the hand moved up to his head, scratching his chin and ears. Making Grimm purr. It wouldn't hurt any one for him to take his time getting back. And when he had to go back he was definitely going to take this orange haired boy with him.

That night Karin and Yuzu were over at a friends house, and goat face was spending that night and part of tomorrow at a convention. The house was really quiet as Ichigo turned of the T.V. off. He picked up Grimm and headed to his room.

He put Grimm on the bed, who went to the head of the it and laid down as Ichigo went to his desk to sart on his home work for the weekend. It had been almost three weeks since Ichigo had found Grimm in an alley. They had both gotten use to their new routine. Kon however was not fond of the new cat, and he felt some thing was funny (Off) about him. Ichigo's had to break up their fights more often then he liked. But that mainly consisted of him yelling at kon to stop messing with the cat. Rite now kon was over at Urahara's shop. So Grim was at ease.

Grimm moved over when Ichigo pulled the cover up to clime in bed. It was getting colder that night so Grimm went under the covers with him. Grimm curled up to Ichigo's chest as they both fell asleep.

Early the next morning Ichigo looked down to see the beautiful blue fur ball, or so he thought. As he woke up some more he could feel something down the side of his body, leaning on him. He lifted the covers and looked down to see a man laying next to/on him. He had long blue hair the same as Grimm's fur. Still sleeping, he mumbled some thing, and Ichigo could only ketch his name.

Ichigo got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and fully wake up. Some how, the guy knew his name and had the same hair as his cat. It could be possible that he was Grimm. If Yoruichi could turn in to a cat, that means that some one else might be able to. But why hadn't he turned before this?

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" A voice called half asleep.

When he walked back into his room, the man was kneeling on his bed... naked.

"Ichigo" the guy smiled. He started to get off the bed but stumbled and fell off, still not use to being back to normal. The jolt from falling fully awoke him. Ichigo went over to see if he was ok, and draped a blanket over his waist.

"Careful, you all rite?"

"yeah" Grimm leaned back holding his head.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked

"I'm, Grimm" He looked almost as confused as Ichigo, as he realized he wasnt a cat anymore.

This meant he could talk to Ichigo, this meant he could go back, it also ment he could take ichigo with him.

"Here" he was snapped out of his thoughts as Ichigo handed him a stack of clothes.

Grim looked up at Ichigo, thoughts still lingering. He grabbed the teens fore arm pulling him to the floor and pinning him down. Then he sank to Ichigo's chest purring a loud.

"Hey! Get off me!" Ichigo said surprised and a little annoyed.

"No" Grimm replied blankly.

"Well put some clothes on at least" now he was really annoyed

"Later" Grimm said moving up to look Ichigo strait in the eye before swooping down and steeling a kiss. Ichigo went back into shock for a moment, staring at Grimm almost blankly. He was about to get up when grim pushed him back down with a more intense and passionate kiss. Ichigo started to protest as he felt a toung slide a cross his lips, trying to enter his mouth. He twisted his head trying to break the kiss. But that only caused Grimm to move down his jaw line to his neck, sucking and licking till he reached the crook of his neck.

"Grim!...man.. Stop!" He was bitting his lip holding back the gasps and moans.

"Why?" Grimm asked curiously, still continuing his work on the others neck.

"...just... Stop"

"Can't"

"And... Why... Can't... yuuoo?" To this Grimm shifted his body on top of Ichigo's to help show him why. Ichigo could now feel some thing hard pushing into his thigh.

"Cause" Grimm picked up his head up and smirked, then switched sides on Ichigo's neck. Causing more muffled moans, sighs, and gasps. While he was working at the neck his hands slid down to the hem of Ichigo's shirt, then under it. Grimm's hands rubbed every abbé and slightly squeezed Ichigo's sides as they roamed up the boys torso.

This stirred the teen even more, causing Grimm to smile against his skin. Grimm slid his toung down to the cooler bone, then bit and sucked at the skin as Ichigo's shirt rode up with Grimm's hands. Reaching his chest, they found his nipples and slowly started to play with them as Grimm started grinding against Ichigo. Ichigo let go of his abused bottom lip, moaning out Grimm's name.

"A little horny aren't ya?" He raised an eye brow and stared rite back as Ichigo glared at him.

with one hand he pushed the shirt up further and brought his mouth to take his hand's place while it moved down to Ichigo's jeans. Grimm moved his hips out of the way but continued to grind against his thigh. His hand was taking its sweet time with the zipper, pushing it against Ichigo's hardening cock every now and then. When the zipper was finally down Grimm switched hands, and nipples, as he pulled Ichigo out of his now painfully tight underwear. Ichigo shuddered as the cool air hit him.

Grim rapped his hand around Ichigo's length, and started up a steady pace. Grimm's head moved down his body stoping at his hips. His other hand came down to remove the clothing that was in the way. He stopped rubbing, taking the pants fully off and throwing them in a pile.

Grimm smiled down at his Ichigo, who was now taking after his name with a deep strawberry blush. Ichigo avoided his gaze, completely embarrassed by the situation. Grim leaned back down to him, but lifted one of his legs and kissed his way up the thigh. Ichigo was no longer stifling his moans, and Grimm was glad to hear the blissful noises as the hard member was now in front of his face.

He lightly sucked on the head, but when he looked up, in stead of seeing his berry's red face, he saw a white blanket. He reached up and pulled the blanket away from his face, Ichigo pulled back desperately trying to keep his face covered.

"Don't tell me your embarrassed? I wanna see your face." As he said that he slid against Ichigo's arousal. Ichigo let out a few more noises and held the blanket tighter over his face.

"come on ichi" Grimm gave an almost begging tone, continuing to rub and grinned.

"Nn...no" he stuttered.

Grimm just looked down at his covered face and grunted. He pulled the blanket out of his hands then swooped in for another ambush kiss. Ichigo gasped into the kiss while Grimm continued grinding.

After they broke for air Grimm resumed his work down by Ichigo's legs. Grimm took half of the length into his mouth, and stuck one hand in Ichigo's face pressing three fingers to his lips.

Ichigo looked down at Grimm with question written all over his face. Grimm looked up and glared back pressing the fingers into his mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes sucking and coating the fingers.

When Grimm felt they were ready, he pulled them out of his mouth and rubbed one against his whole. Ichigo was deep throated at the same time a finger was slipped in. He fidgeted at the strange feeling, and gasped at the sensation. Not long after, another figure was added. The fingers twisted turned and scissored, looking for his good spot.

Ichigo saw white and his whole body jerked, letting Grimm know he found that special bundle of nerves. He added a third finger, repeatedly pressing them against the prostate, as he began to suck harder and faster. Moments later Ichigo came in Grimm's mouth with a mumbled groan of his name. Grimm swallowed everything and milked Ichigo to his last drop. He looked up to find his Ichi-berry passed out.

He smirked down at him "what a virgin".

He looked over at the pile of clothes Ichigo had brought him. Picking them up, he headed to the bathroom to take care of himself, and shower.

When he was done he cleaned Ichigo up and dressed him. Grimm opened the window to make sure no one was coming, then carried his berry out bridal style.

**so, what'cha think?**

**Its my first lemon so I'm curios as to how I did. **

**According to my mom it was disturbingly descriptive (yes my mom found it! and I still don't know whether to laugh or not).**

**well, Thank You for reading**

**please R&R :**


	3. A white room

**Reply time!**

**Rawr: thank you and I agree with what you said, in fact my friend commented on it when I wrote the first chapter. But idk how to work it in with out messing with the flow, plus I didn't want to bother with it ( part because I'm lazy, part cause this was suppose to be a one shot)**

**JustARandomKid:**

** I feel ya, but my family is also partly homophobic, they probably won't admit it, but they are completely prejudice. **

**To the rest of the reviews:**

**THANK YOU!**

**谢谢!**

**iiGracias!**

**dankeschön!**

**ありがとう！！**

**＼(^o^)／**

**I need to find a beta, like, really really need to. If anyone would be interested or know some one who might be, PLEASE let me know. Cause I can't find one.**

**any who, thank you to all who reviewed. I get really excited when it happens so please review all you want C: and sorry for any OOCness (Especially in this chapter).**

Ichigo woke up in a large white bed, staring at a white sealing, with white walls and a white floor. It was starting to irritate him and give him a head ache. When he sat up, the door opened. In walked Grimm, wearing more white. Ichigo rubbed his eyes, then looked at Grimm while yawning. With a smirk on his face, Grimm walked over to the bed and sat down next to his Berry.

"looks like someone's still tired" He put a hand on Ichigo's head and rustled his hair.

Ichigo pushed the hand away and glared at him. Though he was tired he was still mad.

"where the hell am I?!" Ichigo barked at him.

"Don't worry, I had to come here to take care of some things. We'll leave in a few days" Grim was trying to calm Ichigo down, but Ichigo just fumed.

"A few days?! I need to get home!"

"Sorry, but we're stuck here till I'm finished negotiating. When it's done we'll leave, k?"

"Not OK! you didn't even ask me if I wanted to come. This is considered kidnaping!"

Grim looked at him confused "I couldn't ask you cause you were a sleep, and your not a kid, so I don't see how this counts."

"you brought me against my will!"

"you never said you didn't want to come"

"I never knew you were a..." Ichigo stopped to think, he didn't know what Grimm was.

"A demon?" Grimm, diverting his gaze, looked a little dejected as he said it. Which grabbed Ichigo's attention, he looked over at Grimm. The long blue hair ran down his side as he looked down on the bed. Then Ichigo noticed some thing in Grimm's hair. He reached forward and scratched rite behind it. Two fluffy ears popped up on either side of Grimm's head and he started to purr leaning into Ichigo's hand. Now Ichigo was the one smirking.

"Take me back home" He said scratching even more.

"No" Grimm hummed.

"come on, please" Ichigo was now using both hands.

"nope" Grimm pounced on Ichigo, pinning him back against the bed. He rubbed his forehead against Ichigo's bare chest. Ichigo finally realized he wasn't wearing anything under the covers. Then Grimm just laid there on top of Ichigo purring. Ichigo was seriously pinned, and eventually he stopped struggling and laid there listening to Grimm's purring.

There was a knock at the door, Grimm stopped purring and got up to answer the door. A little pissed that he had been disturbed while he was with his Ichi. When he opened the door another demon was standing there. he looked strait up at grim.

"your presence has been requested" He said blankly.

Then started to walk away. Grimm looked back at Ichigo and smiled as the red head looked confused.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit" With that, he walked through the doorway and closed the door.

Ichigo just stared at the door, dumbfounded. Then flopped back on the bed.

'What now?' He questioned to himself. It was strange, he was in a strange room, and probably in a strange world. So it probably wasn't a good idea to go out, especially since he was naked.

Ichigo got out of bed and looked around the room. Grimm had to have spare clothes around some where. he walked over to a dresser near the door way. looking threw all the drawers, he found nothing. Headed to the closet, he saw a chair with a reading lamp next to it.

On the seat of the chair, he found a stack of clothes with a piece of paper on the top that had his name written on it. he held up the top and glared at it, it was a semi sheer black quarter length shirt. There was a short vest thing that went over it, it would probably just hit his waist. Then he saw the shorts, and thats what they were, short. They looked like a pair of white shigagami pants that some one had cut most of the legs off of.

He threw the clothes back at the chair and continued to the closet. which he found empty. He went back to the chair to stare at, apparently, the only clothes in the room.

"you going to just stare at them, or are you going to put them on?"

Ichigo froze, he didn't remember hearing the door open, and he didn't recognize the voice. "It would be a shame to let such good clothes go to waste. Although you look very nice how you are."

Ichigo reached out to grab the clothes in front of him, though he didn't want to.

"Then again, it might be a shame to cover up that nice body of yours."

Ichigo turned around holding the clothes to cover his front. The pink haired demon swiftly walked towards him, causing Ichigo to stumble back into the chair. He felt so vulnerable under the other mans gaze. But he was no coward.

"What do you want?" He asked sitting up.

"oh, I'm sorry, you were getting dressed" he turned around and took a few steps away. Ichigo took this opportunity to slip the shorts on. As the other man started to walk around the room, he put on his shirt.

"that didn't answer my question." Ichigo looked at the man.

"hmmm, oh, I was asked to come" He looked back smiling, with a little mischief in his eyes. He started walking back to Ichigo. who, now standing, stood his ground.

"who are you?"

"Szayel Aporro Granz at your service, and you?" he was circling Ichigo.

"Kurisaki Ichigo" He just eyed the pink head.

"Ok... 'Berry'" He said raising his eye brow.

"Don't ca.." He was cut off by a sharp pain to his shoulder. He had been stabbed with a needle. The guy was standing behind him with a smile across his face. Ichigo tried to turn and face him but was stopped half way. his body was going numb. Then he fell back, limp into the man.

Horror struck his hole body as Granz carried him to the bed. The man was all too excited as he began to strip him. Now he really felt vulnerable, and all together helpless. Though his body was feeling numb and wouldn't move, he felt it heat up.

Ichigo shut his eyes as the shorts he just put on were slipped off. Szayel sat between his legs, rubbing Ichigo's thighs and smiling down at him. The teen wanted to scream and yell at him, but when he tried it just came out as grunt and pants.

Just as Szayel went up to Ichigo's head, the door flew open and he was ripped off the bed. Ichigo saw a blue blur, and next to the bed was a furious Grimm.

"What the hell?!" Grimm looked at Ichigo then the man on the floor.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?!" He grabbed Szayel by the caller and dragged him out of the room.

"Give me a second" he told Ichigo while walking out the door, He could hear yelps on the other side as Grimm gave the other a piece of his mind.

Then it was quiet, Grimm came in with a huff. He heard heavy panting and looked over to Ichigo, stretched out on the bed. Grimm ran over and caressed his face.

"You ok?" Grimm looked at him with sincere worry.

Ichigo looked up , he moaned feeling the hand rub the side of his face, he started to feel dizzy again. Then he looked up at Grimm.

"don't worry" He said, petting Ichigo's head.

He was extremely worried, he could hear all the sounds he was making, and he didn't like what was going on. All his energy was gone, his crotch was aching, and where ever Grimm touched caught fire.

With out thinking, the look he gave Grimm was begging him to help. Grimm was now the one with a worried expression. He could tell that the drug was almost taking over hisIchi.

**let me know how you guys liked this chapter. There's a good likely hood that I might rewrite it in the future, but I am still not sure.**

**thanks to all who read**

**please R&R （＾ν＾）**


	4. Drugged

**Hey look, it a... Lemon.. Lime?. thing..(I still don't know the difference) either way, YAOI A head!**

**ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ） **

** （ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ**

**special thanks to my new beta TheTresEspada!**

Grimmjow climbed onto the bed while still petting Ichigo, and hovered over his body. Grimm purred in his ear that everything was going to be ok, trying his hardest to comfort the now in heat teen.

Grimmjow kissed his forehead, and then his cheek, then his jawline, then finally on his soft pink lips.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked pulling up from the teen's face. Ichigo looked up at the blue haired demon.

"Can I continue?" Earnestly worried about it this time.

Ichigo started to nod feverishly, he really wanted it this time, really needed it this time.

Grimmjow took that as his cue to strip and get down to business. He settled between the others legs as he stared into his Ichigo's eyes. The numbness Ichigo felt slowly began to melt away, but with it disappeared anything in him that would stop what was about to happen. Surprisingly, he didn't mind it.

He openly began to moan as Grimmjow took hold of him, messing with his nipples as he slowly began to pump. Ichigo bucked into the hand on his aching length, asking for more friction.

Grimmjow slowly kissed and nipped his way down the tan chest. Until he came upon a rosy nub, which he then took in to his mouth; sucking and rubbing it between his teeth.

With his other hand he began to suck and pump Ichigo's member, getting a slur of noises out of his Ichi. All of which went straight to his throbbing erection.

Switching nipples, he dropped his hand down to Ichigo's entrance. When he began to probe the rosy pink entrance, Grimmjow found that his berry was already wet and relaxed. Which he was pleased about because Grimmjow had forgotten to bring lube to the bedroom, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get up now after the show his berry was putting on!

He could easily slip two fingers in to start pumping in and out, quickly finding that sweet bundle of nerves that made Ichigo see stars and made him scream out in pleasure. Then he moved back up to Ichigo's neck and almost started gnawing on the soft flesh presented to him.

Grimmjow was about to cum from just the sounds that Ichigo was making. Then he added a third finger and jabbed at his prostate once again. With an incoherent scream, Ichigo came hard, all over their stomachs and chests.

Ichigo was still erect as Grimmjow took his hand off his length, and finally lined himself up. He pressed in slowly letting Ichigo adjust to the fullness but then Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow pulling him deeper into that tight heat. Grimmjow took the hint from Ichigo and started pounding in and out of the orange haired teen. The backward quills on his feline like cock rubbed along the inside of Ichigo's canal and stimulated his prostate. With in a few minutes he came again, yet still he was nowhere near done.

They were both panting heavily and trying to kiss. Every time they broke for air, they did so with moans of one another's names. Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's hips so he could go deeper and at a more pleasurable angle. Once again Ichigo came with shut eyes and a silent moan.

After a while Grimmjow couldn't take it and he could tell that Ichigo was starting to feel pain from the constant straining erection. He grabbed the redhead and started to pump fiercely. Each could tell that the other was close and then Ichigo climaxed with a screamed moan of Grimm's name, as Grimm gave a final grunt, biting down on his Ichigo's neck: filling him. The last orgasm milked them of everything they had, both collapsing to the bed with a gasp.

Grimm rolled over and grabbed some tissue from the night-stand, and wiped the two of them down, removing the cum from their bodies. When he was done, he took Ichigo into his arms, buried his face in the orange hair, and took a deep breath in of Ichigo's scent. Ichigo hugged the larger man back and curled up to Grimm, then fell into a content sleep. Pleased over the reaction, Grimm nuzzled him, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**Thank You**

**and please R&R** （＾ν＾）


	5. Waking up

**Well damn,**

**I forgot to add this last time,**

**JustARandomKid: **

**Your welcome, and thank you for the complement! **

**To everyone who reviewed,**

**I mighty thanks, you guys really made my week (⌒▽⌒）**

**I do apologize for my tardiness **

**(Ok.. for some reason I cant say that without an accent)**

**Oh and Hollowshirosaki413 **

**I don't have anything to say besides Thank You（≧∇≦）**

**And I'm glad you liked it**

**Seriously guys I get really excited when I get reviews!**

**do it as much as you want ( ^ω^ )**

**Here it is, chapter 5... sorry in advance for how short it is. But I hope you guys like it, there's a surprise at the end. And I know some of you want Granz to get his, but trust me he will.. Just not yet :3 **

Ichigo woke up in the same white room, in the same white bed. However, something was different. He heard a faint beeping noise fill the room, when he looked down, there was an IV running from the back of his hand to a set of monitors and cords that sat on a table beside him.

When he was finally fully conscious, albeit a little confused, he heard a couple of louder beeps. Not moments later did the door burst open and in rushed Grimmjow. The blue haired man looked relieved and a little out of breath as he stopped in his tracks and stared at Ichigo. Then Grimm dashed forward and hugged his berry, so glad to see that he was finally awake. He hugged firmly, with his head resting in the crook of Ichigo's neck. He wrapped the boy in his arms as if he was afraid Ichigo would disappear if he chose to let go.

Ichigo was a little shocked by the situation at hand. "What's going on? What happened?" Ichigo questioned with the confusion written across his face. Grimm leaned back, looking straight into Ichigo's nut-brown eyes.

"You've been asleep for almost 3 days Ichigo.", the look of worry reappearing on his face. He sighed, calming down.

"I've finished what I've needed to do, so I'll take you home when you're feeling better."

Ichigo had almost forgotten the true situation, he had been kidnapped by the man in front of him and then brought here in the first place. It's his fault that all this had happened to him!

"You better!" Ichigo fisted his hands into the comforter and glared at Grimmjow. The lack of energy being the only thing keeping him from lashing out at the other man.

"Don't worry." he leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead gently.

"Lay down." Grimmjow turned back to the door. "I'm going to send a nurse to check on you in a little bit, so get some rest." And so he left Ichigo there, once again without any real explanation as to where he was going or what he was planning on doing.

While Ichigo sat on the bed annoyed and planning out his rant for Grimmjow, Grimm had unfinished business with a certain pink-haired scientist.

Grimmjow barged into the lab, throwing the doors open with such force, they almost broke off their hinges.

Szayelaporro jumped at the sound and quickly spun around to see a not so happy cat demon coming straight towards him.

"Granz!" Grimm growled as he got closer to the pink haired man. "You've been dodging me the past few days, but now your not getting away. It's lucky for you that Ichi has finally woken up, or you'd be my new scratching post! You hear me? Now spill! What the hell did you give him?!"

"Oh, do you mean that injection I gave him?" Szayelaporro said nonchalantly.

"Granz!" Grimmjow bit back in a harsher tone than before.

"Calm down, calm down!" He put his hands up defensively. "It was just an aphrodisiac Grimmjow."

"An afro-whatta-what?" Grimmjow asked confused and clueless of the scientific term.

"An aphrodisiac, his senses become more sensitive, while it increases his hormonal levels and gives him an almost untameable sex drive..." The scientist tried to explain to the blue haired man.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow "So it... WAIT what?!"

"It was supposed to make him really horny." He said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place!"

"I did"

"So why did he sleep like that if he was just suppose to get horny?"

"Well," the pink haired man diverted his gaze, "there might have been an unforeseen side affect, which might have sent his body into a hibernated slumber whilst his body underwent reconstruction/rearrangement..."

He was cut of by Grimm's low growl, "Just get to the point!"

"There is a slight possibility that your human might have, gotten pregnant..."

Grimmjow froze at the thought of seeing his Ichigo baring his kittens. He didn't know whether to yell at the man in front of him or thank him.

Instead, he just turned around and walked out of the laboratory.

**any comments please feel free to review, let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta TheTresEspada! **

***applause* *\(^o^)/***

**Thank you, please R&R （＾ν＾）**

**ps. I need names for the kitten(s) **


	6. Starting a plan

**Thank you! *bows deeply***

**JustARandomKid:**

**There's a note at the bottom of this chapter. PLEASE read it when your done. **

**Ps. Hope the wait didn't tear you to pieces**

**GoldenKitty: that is exactly How I feel!**

Grimmjow practically skipped down the halls thinking about his possible kittens.

He was so lost in thought, he almost forgot he still had to tell his little mother to be.

Then it hit him.

Ichigo was human, he'd probably freak out the moment he found out about the current situation. He was already freaking out as it was. Which then brought Grimmjow to trying to figure out exactly how to go about telling him. Maybe if he worded it correctly, or got him kind of tipsy before telling him what was going on. But the latter would probably be bad for the kittens. So he opted to not tell Ichi till Grimm got him home.

Yep, home to his little hole in the wall. Well it isn't actually little, and its more of a cave in a mountain. But he was sure that Ichigo would like it no matter what.

~~~•~~•~~•~~~

Meanwhile, Ichigo was on the bed laying down with an unbearable migraine. He started feeling queasy, and was planning to really chew Grimm out, once he got back that is.

That changed however, when Grimmjow suddenly swooped in through the door and planted a quick peck, right on his lips!

Then snuggling down on his chest, "Ichi~." he purred, whilst nuzzling Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo just raised his eyebrow in suspicion to the mans' actions.

~~~•~~•~~•~~~

Meanwhile in Karakura Town.

Uryuu and Chad had just left Urahara Shoten. They had met up with Orihime to discuss Ichigo's disappearance from the World of the Living.

No one had any leads regarding his mysterious disappearance.

As they were walking towards Uryuu's apartment, he stopped and sighed as he pushed up his glasses. Chad turned and looked at him with expectation. Uryuu look up into his eyes.

"I think I might be able to find Ichigo."

Chad waited for Uryuu to explain as he tried to keep his eyes from wandering.

"I can try and look for his spirit ribbon. Once I have it, we can follow it back to him."

Uryuu's expression got a bit brighter at the thought of being able to find his friend.

Chad nodded; telling him to go ahead and try. So the Quincy shut his eyes and concentrated. Slowly the spirit ribbons started to appear around him, before disappearing altogether. Uryuu started to sway and bumped into Chad. Who caught him and held him up until his eyes opened. Uryuu brought his hand up to his head and leaned into Chad.

"It's been a long day" he mumbled.

"Yes, and you should sleep," chad responded. "it can wait till after we rest."

Then Chad helped Uryuu to his feet and walked to his apartment with the shorter teen in tow. He laid the smaller boy -who had at some point dozed off- down on his bed, then tucked him in. So wishing that he could join in the warmth under the covers, and lay next to the other. To have their bodies be so close, was just too tempting.

Chad backed away with a look of longing on his face. It would be too easy, for him to slip beneath the sheet to cradle the sleeping boy in his arms, he thought to himself.

To hold him against his chest.

But he would never put the friendship he had tried so hard to keep, on the line. He gave a final glance to the pale face then walked to the hall and shut the door behind him.

Chad had a long night ahead of him, but first he had to go to the bathroom.

At that time, Uryuu was fast asleep. And quite happy as he dreamed of his crush. Being safe in the others loving arms. Cuddling on a couch or spooning with the other in the bed. He always dreamed of being able to openly show his love with out worry.

He curled in on himself when the pressure in his groin grew from dreaming. He was at the point in his dream where his -dream- lover was sucking down his torso and nibbling on all his sensitive spots. He started to quiver, his face became flush, and his breathing turned into panting. He was really starting to enjoy the dream as he came close to his climax. He was dreaming of being fondled. Lips kissing lower and lower as they came to his throbbing erection.

As the others head started to bob, Uryuu fisted his hand in the orange hair. He slowly started to moan Ichigo's name in his sleep, while full on screaming in his head. A moment later and he was face-fucking Ichigo. Then the Quincy came hard into the red heads mouth, watching as he drank everything down with a lewd moan and a heated look.

Then, right when Ichigo was crawling up his torso, he disappeared in a flash. Everything slowly turned black, and then he started to feel sticky and itchy between his legs.

Uryuu awoke to the feeling of cum on his thighs and on his bed sheets.

When he made his way to the bathroom, he saw Chad sleeping on the couch. Blushing, he ran into the bathroom.

After cleaning himself up, Uryuu changed the sheets on his bed. It would be too awkward if he did laundry now and Chad woke up. It would be even more embarrassing to explain what he was doing and why. So he left the sheets in a pile by the door so he could take care of them tomorrow morning.

Uryuu crawled back in to bed, completely forgetting what was planned for tomorrow (today?). But knowing he was no were near rested. So he rolled over and went back to sleep with happy thoughts in his head, and a small smile on his face.

**Thank you! *bows deeply***

**Thank You all (^.^)**

**The Note: Congratulations! **

***\(^o^)/***

**You have been given a kitty!**

**In your next review please include the name, and description (optional) of your choosing**

**Ps. Thank you for your reviews**

**Everyone else:**

**Just wait till you read the next chapter •w•**

**Now please R&R （＾****ν＾）**


	7. A Place to Start

**Thank you for all you reviews, and sorry it is taking so long to update. And a huge thanks to all who sent in their kittens, you guys realy made me smile.**

The petite man had just left his bags at the front counter. His long sleeves made them difficult to carry, or hold onto, any of his luggage for that matter. So he was quite grateful for the assistance on getting back to his room.

Though the wicked smirk on his face would say differently. But he couldn't help it, he was to busy thinking of his wild blue-haired love.

He knew that they were meant to be together, Grimmjow just didn't know it yet, that's all! However, during this visit to the International Demon Association (IDA for short), Luppi was going to make sure his Senpai understood his feelings towards him.

He was the assistant representative of the south-east demons. The head rep. is non-other than Grimmjow himself. Who, by the way, was also one of the most trusted leaders of the royal (demon) army!

With all the Royal engagements disbanded after the revolution, the kingdom crumbled. Few knew this, but he was actually one of the heirs to the throne, a Prince at that!

Well Luppi was one of those few and he claimed he had other reasons for wanting the immensely strong demon all for himself. Yet it's hard to find anything besides lust and jealousy in his eyes, especially after hearing he had returned with a pet. That is when the smaller man scheduled an immediate trip to the IDA Head Quarters for his long over due report and reviews. Not that he planned on getting much done. He had a cat to woo, and a pest to exterminate!

Luppi had just turned a corner as he saw said demon stride down the hall with an unusually cheerful atmosphere surrounding him.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Uryuu was waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs and he noted a slightly sweet smell mingled in with it, a dash of vanilla, cinnamon, and... Powdered sugar?

He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to focus. Then he remembered Chad had spent the night. He must have been making breakfast, but it still surprised Uryuu to smell French toast being made.

A knock on the door brought his attention to it.

"Breakfast is ready." a deep voice said smoothly.

"Be right out" Uryuu smiled, then jumped noticing he still had laundry to do from the night before. He hurriedly got dressed, throwing his clothes on the pile near the door, and then took said pile into the hallway where the washer was.

"I'll be just a minute Chad." he said, calling down the hallway. Then throwing the laundry into the washer along with the soap and softener.

He walked into the kitchen and sat at the small table in the corner. He didn't fail to see that the kitchen was already cleaned up and his food was waiting on a plate in front of his seat. Nor did he fail to note that Chad had already started, and was almost finished with his breakfast.

Chad was quiet, trying not to think about what he really wanted to do right now. Which involved pinning Uryuu and taking him right here and now.

Right into the kitchen table.

Then the counters, on the floor, the walls, in the hall, on the door, then finally on the bed... To sleep, to rest their aching bodies.

God he, was going to get an erection if he kept thinking about it.

But then it got awkward as he realized the Quincy had actually just sat in front of him. He didn't even here him leave his room, or the shout from down the hall.

Chad tried to get his focus fixed onto his plate once more.

"We should probably plan on leaving in an hour or so." Uryuu spoke, almost startling Chad.

"But I don't think we should tell any one just in case, we can call later for back up if need be…" he continued as started cutting all the food on his plate.

"Hopefully it will be as simple as finding Ichigo and bringing him back." He finished cutting and started eating.

"Hopefully." Chad mumbled his tone laced with worry.

He knew what had happened to Ichigo, his sad back-story and that fate had not been too kind to him, yet maybe it would give him a break. He could only pray that fate had gone easy on him this time around, only left to wonder what trouble he had gotten himself into now.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Little did anyone know that Ichigo was currently snug as a big in a rug, in front of a fire place!

He was still sleeping, recovering, from the changes in his body. It was better for him to be sleeping than to be awake. For the pain he would currently be enduring would knock any of the captains to their knees. His abdominal muscles were cramping, his body was fighting with its self. If it weren't for his endurance and strength, the likely hood of him actually even surviving would have been minimal. Even though Ichigo looked actually peaceful sleeping on the pristine white bed.

Grimm would sit by the bed or lean on a wall and just watch him for hours, staring intently at the heavenly scene laying before him. Making sure no one disturbed his sleeping Angel from his well deserved slumber. And if any one did, he would make them wish they had been as lucky as Granz, who had ended up crawling away with his life barely intact.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Chad and Uryuu had just arrived at the top of the tallest building in town. Uryuu stood at the centre and began focusing on gathering the spirit ribbons with all his might. Chad watch in amazement as the strand of white and red grew in number and also in length. Then Uryuu reached out and grabbed one out of the midst of the gathering. He opened his eyes and looked at it as if he grabbed the wrong one. But the reiatsu radiating from it was what reassured him.

"I think this is his!" he looked at it as if it was still peculiar, and it was. Chad noted that it wasn't white or red, but almost pink. Chad waited for an explanation, but to his surprise, Uryuu had none.

"It's not that I don't know what it means, it's just that I'm not sure..." He said looking at Chad and understanding the thought that just passed through both of their minds.

"At least we have a place to start and a way to find him, which is the main problem." Uryuu tried to seem at least a little cheerful yet worry still ran through his being. Above all, he knew something wasn't right, and that something could possibly be wrong with Ichigo.

"Maybe," Chad got Uryuu's attention "do you think Urahara can help us?" He asked not missing the tension that was now filling the air.

"I don't know," Uryuu replied "but it is worth a shot."

And just like that, they gathered their belongings, and headed back to Urahara's shop.

**Reading your reviews really helps to motivate me. So, *bows deeply* please review.**

**ps. The a mount of shipping in this thing is... Well it hasn't stoped yet..**

**pss. It's going to take a while untill Ichigo gives birth, and if you have any ideas on how he should do it, please let me know. (Most creative wins)**

**THANK YOU**


	8. Getting started

**Thank you for the reviews you beautiful perverts（＾****ν＾） **

**JustaRandomKid: **

**lovable chokehold? （＾****ω＾）**

**What ever you say...**

**Any who, great name and I think you just added fuel to the fire :3**

**But my beta is back! **

**Woot !woot! Y(^_^)Y**

**Now! On with the show...**

Renji and Rukia had just gotten the ok to go through the Senkaimon and were on their way, when Byakuya walked up to the pair. He sighed, looking straight past Renji towards his sister.

"What trouble did he get into this time?" he asked with an overly calm demeanor.

"That's just it..." Rukia started.

"...We don't know" Renji finished, looking at the ground in front before staring at his feet.

Byakuya nodded before speaking softly, "Well, I'll see you off at the gate." He turned and lead the way for his lieutenant and younger sister.

While walking, Rukia turned her head and smirked at Renji. not missing the slight blush on his cheeks. She was going to have fun teasing him on the way to Urahara's.

When they arrived at the gate he nodded to them before leaving.

Rukia turned to see Renji staring at her brother with an almost noticeable, sad expression -most likely longing-.

As the doors to the Senkaimon opened the two ran through.

Halfway, Rukia turned again only this time Renji noticed and she smirked pervertedly.

"So, Byakuya nii-sama, eh?" She asked raising an eyebrow to her egg-headed friend.

"Don't even start with me Rukia" He wasn't even going to answer her as there was a visible tick on his forehead.

He knew that if he let her start now, he wasn't going to hear the end of it ever. So it was best not to let her start her rant. Though she most likely would eventually.

~~~~•~~~•~~~~

"The colour disorientation is most likely caused by a great distance between Ichigo and us. Thus fading it." Urahara said observingly.

"That or he is slowly loosing his powers and will soon revert back to an average human." he said as he hid most of his face behind his fan.

"Basically, you don't know what it means either." Uryuu stated bluntly.

"At the moment, may be not. But give me some time and I'll figure it out." Urahara stared at the spirit ribbon and began to smile.

"We don't know if we have time to do that." Chad added.

"Correct. It's still morning, so I should be done bytonight. By then you two, Renji, and Rukia; can come up with a plan and be on your way once I'm finished."

"Okay, and just how do you expect to find anything out with the spirit ribbon?" Uryuu questioned him as if the scientist didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well, dear Uryuu, you'll have to stay with me, and I'll have to ask you to keep a tight grip on that ribbon." He continued to explain the 'what and how's' as they walked back to his lab.

Leaving Chad to sit there and drink tea as he waited for the other two to arrive.

-/-/-/-/- In the Lab

"Wait, so your saying all you have to do is take the reiatsu from the ribbon and put it in your computer and then we'll know where he is?!"

"To put it into simple terms, that's pretty much it." Urahara stated.

"Can it tell us what wrong with the colour?" Uryuu asked slightly concerned.

"I'm afraid not, but that doesn't change the urgency of the situation."

"Right! So how are we going to do this?"

"Easy, go sit in that chair" Kisuke pointed to an old wooden chair by a desk.

"Okay." He walked over uncertain, but sat anyways. "Now what?"

"Hmm, oh that's it. Now we just have to wait for the extraction to be complete and for the reiatsu to concentrate."

Uryuu spoke in annoyance, "So all I have to do is just sit here.."

"Yep. Ill see you in a few hours when it's just about done." he chuckled as he walked out of his lab and into another room.

Not long after Uryuu could smell tea brewing. He looked down at his wrist and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the bracelet that had appeared. It was slowly glowing as it absorbed the reiatsu from the ribbon in his hand.

"Don't forget to keep a tight grip on that ribbon!" Urahara chimed as he poked his head into the room. Before Uryuu could say anything he was gone once again.

'The least that bastard Soul Reaper could do is bring me a cup of tea.' As soon as Uryuu finished that thought Chad walked in with two cups of tea.

All the raven could do was look up at him with wonderment. What good timing.

"I was getting bored" Was all the brunet had to say as he pulled up a chair and sat next to the Quincy. Placing one cup on the desk and handing the other to Uryuu.

As the two boys talked and waited, the blond worked on configuring his computer.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Rukia had turned Renji's face the same shade as his hair by the time they had passed through the Dangai.

Renji and Rukia arrived in the underground training centre with only Chad to greet them. On their way to the lab, where Uryuu was still sitting, he updated them on what had happened and what they were currently doing.

~~~•~~~•~~~

"What took you so long?" Granz asked as he hit Grimmjow on the head with a roll of papers.

"I ran into my assistant in the hall way and had to get rid of him. God! He can be so fucking annoying some times!"

"Ah. Well any way, about Ichigo's recovery. He's doing fine but it is best not to put a lot of stress or worry on him for a while. The babies can react to how the mother feels and if it's too much they won't be able to handle it."

"So I have to keep him happy or something could happen to the babies?!"

"Yes, but only if its drastic. No matter what you should try and stay calm around him."

"Okay. What about taking him home?"

"I see no problem, as long as he's ready that is."

"Wait!"

"What?" Granz was getting annoyed.

"Milk?" Grimjow asked confused and curious.

"What?" Granz was more confused though.

"Milk, how will the babies feed? Doesn't Ichigo have to produce some or something."

"We won't know that until its closer to the due date. And no, I don't know how they will be born either. You will probably have to come back for a C-Section. An yes, it's too early to tell the gender or how many there will be, Grimmjow.

I have not been even able to start on calculating how long it will be yet, so don't even try asking. Now, is that all your questions?"

"Um, yes..." Grimm replied dumbfounded by all the answers he'd received so quickly.

"Than please leave, I have other things to attend to." Szayelaporro showed him the door and then proceeded to go back to work.

As Grimmjow walked down the hall, he was already in the midst of scheming.

After checking on his berry he would head straight for his accomplice's room.

**Can any one guess who will be helping Grimm out this time?**

**Come on guess :3**

**Ill give you a hint: it's a guy ;)**


	9. Plan(s) in action

**Grey wolf: **

**Your review put me in awe with all the pleases. （≧∇≦）**

**And this might shock you, but Ichigo doesn't know he's pregnant yet :3 **

**Sorry for the late update (went on an eduacational vacation to Florida)**

**and school will be starting up real soon (next week ！****(◎_◎;) ) but hopefully it won't affect my writting.**

**please wish me luck in the up coming months :)**

**Now, on with the story...**

Grimmjow knocked on the door, "Yo! Nnoitra, open up will ya?"

"What is it?" The tall man answered groggily.

"Let me in" Grimm said slipping past him. Nnoitra just raised an eyebrow, before following him back into his room.

"Now, will you tell me why I was woken up?!" He said slouching into a chair.

"'Kay, so you remember Granz?"

An evil smile crept on to the taller mans face.

"Ya', what about him?"

"Well he got my human pregnant, -" Grimmjow was cut off.

"Wait. What?! You have a human? An you let him fuck with it?!"

Nnoitra didn't seem pleased with the information he was receiving.

"Yes… And no. I came into the room before anything happened, but-" he was cut off again, and this time the other was definitely pissed.

"Well apparently something did happen if she's pregnant!" He rose his voice in agitation.

"One, its a boy, and two, that isn't what happened! Granz injected him with something and I stopped him before he fucked my Ichi, but whatever he'd injected him with made my berry horny!" Now Grimm was the one raising his voice.

"So you fucked him, but it was Szayel's chemical that made him get pregnant?" Nnoitra sat down trying to think about what he was told.

"Yes!" As he went to sit down as well, the taller started laughing.

"What?!" Grimmjow couldn't tell why the other had abruptly started laughing, but he was getting annoyed by it already.

"Nothing, but he does owe me an explanation after this." Nnoitra calmed down and sat thinking with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me... You two are sleeping together?" He almost couldn't believe his luck.

This was perfect.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Nnoitra was caught off guard by the pleased look on Grimmjow's face.

"Oh I was just wandering if you'd help me with a little some thing?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Payback." Grimmjow let a smirk creep onto his face.

"I'm listening." Nnoitra said as he leaned forward.

"And all you have to do is fuck him again."

~~~•~~~•~~~

The whole gang -minus Orihime- sat around the table. "So that's it?" Renji asked as he stared at Uryuu and Chad.

They sat across the table from the other two. Uryuu and Rukia both had their heads hung, while silently deep in thought.

"And nobody knows anything?!" He was trying to process what they had just been told.

"I'm afraid so." Chad answered him in an almost monotone voice.

"His sisters say when they came home and he was just... Gone" Uryuu told them.

"His cat too." Chad added as an after thought.

"When did he get a cat?" Renji asked, puzzled by the notion of that guy getting a pet, and a cat at that.

"He's had it for about a month, found it in an ally on his way home. But now that I think about it, you don't think-"

"That the cat might have something to do with this!" Rukia cut Uryuu off mid-sentence.

"Hmm, a new development?" Urahara walked in with an impish grin on his face.

"Either way it will be about half an hour before the tracker is ready"

"Oh yeah, how are we suppose to use that tracker?" Renji asked, totally forgetting about the previous topic.

"When you go out side an arrow will appear on the screen, simply follow it and it will start to flash. When you begin to get close, a red light will go off when you're about a mile away. Then he should show up as a dot on the screen." After he explained it, he pored himself a cup of tea and excused himself from the room.

"Well that's easy enough I guess." Renji said thinking that it would actually be that easy for them to track the orange haired teen.

"That's if he wasn't taken into any portals." The group looked towards Rukia, the possible idea of Ichigo being taken through a Gargantua hadn't crossed their minds and they all hoped he wasn't taken through one.

Everyone was waiting for Urahara down in the training grounds beneath the shoten. He didn't tell them why they needed to be there, leaving them all to worry. When he did come down he had a spatula shaped device in his hand.

"Good news and bad news everybody!" He said as he walked down the stairs.

"Good news first." Rukia yelled up at him.

"Good news is, I know where to look for Kurosaki-kun."

"And the bad news is?" Renji asked hesitantly.

"Bad news it's in a different world." Urahara noted.

"As in Seireitei or Las Noches?" Uryuu asked.

"Precisely!" Urahara answered.

"Okay then, new question. How do we get there?" Renji asked, feeling not to enthusiastic.

"I just have to make some adjustments and then I can send you there too."

"How long will that take you?" Rukia asked skeptically.

"After every thing is set up, I'd say fifteen to maybe twenty minutes tops Kuchiki-san."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Chad asked.

Urahara put them to work and in no time they had his Senkaimon up and running. Urahara made his adjustments and then had the group on their way.

As they got closer, Uryuu felt that something was off about Ichigo's spirit ribbon. As if it was getting thicker? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on the mission at hand, finding their friend.

~~~•~~~•~~~

"So I inject him and then he'll get all horny. I take him back to his room, fuck him, and that's all there is to it?" Nnoitra went over the plan once again.

"Yeah, but trust me, that stuff is powerful." Grimmjow tried to worn him.

"Sure it is. Don't worry I can handle this. Just tell me where and when we can put this plan in motion." he agreed to do it, since he needed to punish his own pet for trying to cheat on him. He thought this would be a good opportunity in order to do so.

"I plan on getting the aphro-what-ever stuff tomorrow before we leave. I'll deliver it here and the rest will be up to you Nnoitra." Grimmjow said standing up.

Nnoitra showed him to the door and they shook hands before saying their goodbyes.

**Hope y'all like it,**

**Im planning on making the next chapter... Interesting..**

**Please R&R (I enjoy reading theM too much)**

**Well, untill next time... Uh...**

**"Kelly! I need a catch phrase!"**

**"How about 'stay pervy'?"**

**"guess it'll work"**

**you herd her,**

**till next time, Stay Pervy**


	10. Almost there

**Hello beautiful perverts! **

**Silver wolf:**

**Well now I feel bad,**

**sorry about the typo wolfy, **

**(Can I call you that?)**

**Thank you, and ill try my best C:**

**Ps. Hope you like this chapter**

**So I read all the reviews, thank you So much. I will be taking into consideration what you said... **

**Especially unaXRokomiXAnimeLove, thank you sooo much, I love it!**

**You guys really built the story up... **

**A LOT! **

**Oh yeah, every body say hi to my plot bunny Kelly! **

**(If you can't tell its am and I haven't gone to sleep yet)**

**Any who, school started *\(^o^)/***

**And they said I aced all my tests last year!**

**(I almost cried)**

** I'm a geek, ill admit it d(^_^o)**

**Ok on to what you guys really came here for...**

All four members of the group landed on the ground. Except for Rukia who had half-landed on the ground and on top of Renji. They all got up, dusted themselves off, before looking around.

The ground was made up of blue-green grass and pale sand. It stretched out for miles in all directions. A large hill sat to the far left of the group. The rest looked more like rolling tundra.

Uryuu pulled the locater out from his bag, Urahara hadn't installed a compass, so the arrow pointed behind him and then to the right. They gave each other glances to make sure everyone was ready to move out in search of their friend.

~~~•~~~•~~~ :3

Grimmjow walked into the room delighted to see that his berry was up and about. He went over to him and rubbed his face in Ichigo's neck. Ichigo turned, surprised by the sudden appearance and actions. Then, just as Grimm was about to start purring, there came a knock at the door.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed and stomped over to the door.

"WHAT DO Y-... Oh, it's you." even though he recognized who was at the door, he was still not happy to see him.

"Just came to see if ya' got it" Nnoitra said un-fazed at Grimmjow's reaction.

"Yea'" glare still holding, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube.

"There ya' go, enjoy." and before the tall man could even utter a sound in response, the door was shut in his face.

"Did I just witness a drug deal?!" Grimmjow turned hearing Ichigo's voice.

"Eh." he shrugged off the ordeal.

"Now where we?" He started for Ichigo once again.

"I don't know. Where were you goin'?" Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was goin' for a good time." Grimmjow grinned.

"Well then you headed the wrong way" Ichigo turned and walked further away. Grimm sat on the bed and pouted to himself. Then an idea hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Ya probably right." Grimmjow sighed facing away from Ichigo.

"What?!" Ichigo turned around with a snap.

"I mean, you're such a virgin." he looked out of the corner of his eye to see if he was getting any reaction from the berry.

"You probably wouldn't even know where to begin..." By now he could see a vein in Ichigos' forehead.

"And how do you know that?" Ichigo demanded feeling insulted.

"Well, you haven't done anything so far and the only way to prove your self is to show me what cha' got." Grimmjow opened his legs and winked.

Ichigo's eyes went wide with realization at the situation presenting itself.

"Like hell I will!" He glared at Grimmjow.

"I knew it." Grimm began to smirk back. "To afraid to even try it."

"I never sai-" he was cut off by Grimm continuing.

"It's okay if ya' are unable to do it, some people just ain't any good." he realized that he finally pissed his berry off, then waited for a reply.

Ichigo grabbed him by the collar, almost lifting him off the bed.

"And what makes you think you're so good? Huh?!" Ichigo said glaring daggers right into the other mans' crystal blue eyes.

Grimmjow just smiled, "I'd say this is a pretty good justification." he said grabbing Ichigo's crotch.

"Piss off!" Ichigo tried to pull away but found that Grimmjow had placed an arm around his waist.

Grimmjow pulled him in nibbling on the lobe of his ear before whispering into his ear; "I'd rather cum." He made sure the air brushed past his ear as he squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Ichigo was pulled in for a kiss after he found himself with a lack of words for a come back. When he realized what was going on, he couldn't pull himself away.

Grimmjow reached his hand up into one of the legs of Ichigo's shorts, finding a half-stiff cock, he worked the berry's member into full erectness. Whilst doing this, using his other hand he fondled his berry's nipples, and battled his tongue for dominance.

Neither gave up the fight and not long after getting started, Grimmjow quit all together. Leaving infront of him a heavy panting, very hot and definitely bothered, Ichigo.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Uryuu had lead the group to the side of a grand mansion-like building. The arrow had started flashing, but they weren't close enough to get an exact location on Ichigo just yet. They discussed ways of going about finding him. Having settled on going around the back and finding a way to the roof. From there they should get an exact location for their missing friend.

~~~•~~~•~~~

"Wh-Why'd ya' stop?" Ichigo was trying his hardest not to pant from Grimmjow's actions.

"I can't let cha' have all the fun..."

Grimm leaned forward and sealed his lips over the redhead's still clothed erection, giving a quick lick, "... Now can I?"

Ichigo nodded, half hoping that attention would be returned to him, and cursing himself for hoping.

Grimmjow touched Ichigo's crotch with the palm of his hand, and Ichi unconsciously rutted into his palm. He was grabbed roughly as Grimm's hand wrapped around him and then pulled him down. Ichigo ended up kneeling at the foot of the bed, right between Grimmjow's legs.

"Come on then." Grimm said in a low, domineering voice as he leaned back.

Ichigo whimpered as he looked at Grimmjow's crotch. It was right in front of his face. All he would have to do is lean forward and he would already be touching the sexual organ.

"I'm not gonna do anything till ya' get started down there." he shifted his hips as emphasis to his current situation.

Ichigo would have glared if he could have but the tightness in his pants was getting to be too much. His eyes were starting to glaze over as he thought about continuing.

Grimmjow reached a hand down and undid his pants. After pulling himself out he rubbed under his Ichi's chin to bring his focus back to where it needed to be.

Using his foot, Grimmjow rubbed Ichigo's member, adding incentive to get him to start. Ichigo leaned toward the semi-erect cock with half-lidded eyes. Then he kissed the head before licking the under side, starting at the balls and slowly making his way to the slightly inflamed tip.

As Ichigo started to take him into his mouth, Grimmjow had to fight from bucking up into that tight, warm mouth. The more he got taken in the more he wanted to push his berry's head down to the base of his aching cock.

Grimmjow was ripped from his thoughts as his cock was scraped lightly across Ichigo's bottom teeth when he pulled back.

As Ichigo pushed forward the tip brushed the roof of his mouth. As he moved back and forth, trying to fit more and more into his mouth - and eventually down his throat- he reached one hand up, and started playing with Grimm's balls.

Grimmjow's head was thrown back and he began purring at the over-whelming sensation.

~~~•~~~•~~~

The mansion was huge. The front courtyard had about a mile long drive-way that ended at a round about in front of the building. The drive-way was lined with potted plants of different pastel colours.

From the roof they could also see the inner courtyard. It was filled with a grassy yard. A fountain was positioned at its centre, and it was bordered by a patio like walkway.

As nice as it all was, they had to keep in mind that it was still enemy territory. At this point in the mission it was important, now more than ever, that they stayed sharp and focused.

But it seemed that they focused too much on things besides the roof itself, for a door had opened and no one had yet to notice. When the group heard two voices yapping, they turned to see a couple of young soldiers leisurely walking across the roof.

There wasn't much cover around and it would take to long to reach any. At that height it would be impossible to jump without injuring themselves.

One of the soldiers saw them out of the corner of his eye, he was about to turn and greet them. That is until he saw their black uniforms. Shock and horror filled his face as he realized who and what they were.

"Shinigami!" The soldier yelled out.

"Get em'" the other yelled as he ran for the door. Opening the door he hollered down it. When he stepped away 4 more men appeared. By this time Uryuu had hid and was waiting to make a run for the door.

He was going to find Ichigo no matter what.

The team had already discussed counter measures encase they got separated. He was sure that they would be able to handle themselves without him there for a fight or two. So when he got the chance, he slipped through the door and down the stairs.

**Ok, so there is actually a way to tell how many kid the person injected will have. Can any of you guess what it is?**

**(Hint: it's in chapter 4 ( ^ω^ ) )**

**-stay pervy y'all-**


	11. Finally Found Him!

**Bubble-chan93:**

**Daaaanng! You read fast XD**

**Helloria:**

**I'm so happy you like the catch phrase. When I first wrote it i was worried that people would get offended. But if you read this and your not pervy, what are you?**

**Oh, and if this chapter doesn't have Nnoitra in it, I might just make it its own chapter :3**

**And Thank You for the complement! **

**ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ） **

** （ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ**

**Wolfy: **

**OvO what type of cookie is it?**

**Ok people, I really want reviews for this chapter cause I'm feeling kind of iffy on how I did, description, anything. So please let me know what you think of if anything needs work for next time.**

**Thank You! **

After running down the stairs and down to the main hallway, Uryuu came to a place where it divided into three more corridors. He shoved the device into the pocket situated in his cape, then began to use his friends spirit ribbon in order to find the orange haired teen.

Uryuu rushed down one hall after another, he worried as he felt Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuate. 'Was he fighting, being tortured or 'maybe he's dying'. With all those thoughts running rampant through his head, it was hard for him to concentrate on not being detected.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Grimmjow was hunched over Ichigo, who was currently still trying to suck him off. While the head in his lap bobbed up and down, Grimmjow had his arm stretched out over Ichigo's back, as he was prepping him.

Every now and then Ichigo would hear a growl or purr, telling him he was doing well, and Grimm was really enjoying the treatment.

Grimmjow groped Ichigo's butt with both hands, then pulled him up and flipped over on the bed. Ichigo now lay underneath him, short of breath and panting. The switch really knocked the wind out of him, but Grimm wasn't going to give him a chance to recover.

He took both of the teens' wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. He then continued to probe at Ichigo's entrance, shoving the three fingers deeper and deeper. Every time he'd hit Ichigo's prostate, the younger would take a sharp breath in, causing him to arch his back off the bed in bliss.

After a little bit of purring up against Ichigo's neck whilst nibbling the tender flesh, he moved his mouth to start sucking his way down, leaving large red hickeys in his way. He hadn't done it too many times, but he already found a path. Down the neck, over the collarbone, pausing at his nipples, nuzzle the dents, pass the belly button, and on to the hips. Any other spots would be left to find later.

"Wo-Would... You huurry up... Already?" Ichigo asked bucking his hips back onto Grimm's hands.

"A little impatient now, aren't we?" Grimmjow said jabbing specifically hard, just to tease the berry.

Ichigo moaned and wanted to melt into the bed, yet still needed his release. He thought the feeling would drive him mad, but at this point, he was thinking it already had.

Ichigo turned and twisted, trying to get the one above him to let go of his arms. So he could wrap them around the other and pull their bodies closer.

However Grimmjow wouldn't have it. he pulled his hand out then had his berry raise his hips. He took a wrist in each hand and pulled them down. With that done, he lined himself up and thrust into the tight heat whilst pulling Ichigo's arms down.

Ichigo screamed at the surge of pleasure caused by the great force. When he opened his eyes afterwards, he looked up and saw a crazy grin on Grimmjow's face.

He had a bad feeling about this.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Uryuu had run down numerous hallways by now and nearly missed getting caught several times.

He finally came to the hallway where he was sure Ichigo was. But there was something ominous about it. Something in the back of his head told him it might be a good time to go get the others. Then again another part couldn't wait.

What would Ichigo say when they met? Would they have a special moment if it was just the two of them? What could happen if he found Ichigo by himself, all the things he was thinking of made Uryuu want to venture down the hall even further.

He eventually made it to a door which seemed to have almost its own hall. He placed his ear up to the door, and heard what he perceived to be, painful pants and moans of pain. After a few more moments of listening, curiosity set in; he wanted to know what they were doing to him.

Uryuu opened the door a crack in order to peek in. Thinking that if he knew more about what they were doing, he could plan a better escape for them. Little did he know he had just become a peeping-tom.

Uryuu peered into the room, for a moment he saw the back of a man with long blue hair, then he rolled onto his back, and flipped their position. Now he could see Ichigo, in all his sweaty glory, riding the other man's cock.

~~~•~~~•~~~

Grimmjow thought he heard the sound of a door opening. But he wasn't sure until he flipped onto his back and saw the line of black in the crack of the door. A sign that it was open... And being held just shut enough.

Ichigo was bouncing up and down, head back and not even paying attention. Meanwhile Grimm's gaze slowly shifted off of him, and onto the door.

He started to stare through it, then he began to help Ichigo by popping his hips up, then pulling him down by his arms. He continued until Ichigo noticed he wasn't paying attention. Then he noticed what he was staring at.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and there he saw the crack in the door, along with a glint of glass: The sign of a glasses wearing peeping-tom.

"S... st-ah-p" Ichigo freaked out.

Grimm glanced up at plea filled eyes that begged back at him to show a little mercy. But Grimm took it as asking for him to make his berry feel so overwhelmed by the pleasure that he would forget who and where he was. Then hopefully play along.

Ichigo pulled on his arms, trying to free them from Grimm's grasp. His hold was tight but eventually gave. But just when Ichigo got his hands free, he had to immediately place them on the bed.

Grimmjow had let go of his wrists knowing Ichigo would have to hold him self up after he rammed into his rear.

The redhead was leaning over Grimm's body, half bouncing half trying to stay still as Grimmjow thrust up from the bed. This gave Uryuu a perfect view of the penetration.

When Uryuu finally came to his senses, he almost had a bloody nose, and was border-line faint. He was having an internal conflict on whether he should enter the room and if so, when. That was until he saw the other man lift his head up and looked him straight in the eyes. This startled him, but he was shocked when the man winked at him. Was that an invite?

Grimm's curiosity peaked as to what their hidden guest looked like. Who knows, maybe they could have a little fun with him.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down then, holding him tight in his arms, rolled them over.

Grimmjow sat up on his knees, pulling Ichigo's waist up as he went. His red-faced berry was so cute panting below him, eyes half lidded. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly as he was rammed into the mattress several times.

While Ichigo's eyes were shut, Grimmjow turned his upper body towards the door. Nodding his head to the side, he invited the onlooker in.

Entranced, Uryuu pushed the door open and crept closer to the bed. His hands were covering his crotch, and an erection that could be seen through any pair of pants.

Grimmjow remembered him. He was one of Ichigo's friends. The cute Quincy that would play with Grimm whenever he came over. Having the pale man here now, brought opportunities that he just couldn't pass up.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see grimm over him, but looking at something else with a conniving look on his face. He was confused until he saw what, who he was looking at. Then he gasped with shock and blushed in embarrassment. The gasp grabbed both of the other men's attention.

"Would you mind helping him out?" Grimmjow returned his gaze to his little berry.

Uryuu stripped down to his shorts. The sound of the clothes hitting the floor, made the two men on the bed look over. Grimm scanned his body and grinned: please with what he saw. His thrusting slowed as he took in the full beauty of the other man. It took Ichigo a moment to realize what was going on. When he finally understood, he flipped his lid. He bucked and pulled, twisted and grunted. He looked up at Uryuu, hoping he wouldn't continue, hoping he'd stop. But all in vain, the other looked at him through lust fogged eyes.

Uryuu was leaning on the bed, just taking in the beautiful sight set before him. God, was this really happening? It was something that even his wildest dreams couldn't have created. But all thoughts left his mind when Ichigo whispered his name in a breathy voice.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" Grimm was getting impatient.

Uryuu looked up at the blue haired man, then back at Ichigo. He leaned forward and kissed Ichigo on the lips, as he crawled and shifted his body over Ichigo. He was rock hard now, and it was pressing up against Ichigo's erection. They moaned together. He couldn't help himself now, and started rutting down against it.

Grimmjow was enjoying this way too much as he began to pick up his pace again. If Grimm's memory was correct the Quincy had quite the little crush on his little Ichi. He slapped Uryuu's rear, causing him to almost yell. He looked back in time to see Grimm pull out, and hear Ichigo complain and fidget under him. Grimm outstretched his arm to cup Uryuu chin in his hand. He leaned in half way and pulled him closer, till their noses almost touched. They stared into each other's eyes, Uryuu filled with nervousness. Then blue eyes got closer as Uryuu felt lips against his own. A tongue crossed his lips and tried to probe, he let it.

Grimm backed away and smirked. "Let's have some fun."

Uryuu was confused again, but then he was thrown on the bed next to Ichigo. Before he could utter a word, Grimm leaned down and scooped the still panting Ichigo into his arms. He entered him again in one quick thrust, and then flipped on his back. Ichigo was exhausted with little strength to hold himself up.

Grimmjow bent his legs and turned his head to Uryuu.

"Get over here and lean him back." He told Uryuu as if he was expected to do so.

Uryuu lifted the red head's torso back. Ichigo sat in front of him, on Grimm's erection with his head tilted back. He was getting used to being so full again.

"Hey, I think down here needs a little attention" He motioned at and rubbed Ichigo's dripping cock.

"Think you can handle a little blowjob?" Grimmjow asked arrogantly, knowing this would get the teen to finally start participating.

Uryuu placed a knee on either side of Grimm. He didn't notice the sound of licking lips as his butt was intensely stared at. When he leaned forward, Grimm couldn't help it. Pulling down the teen's boxers, he stuck out his tongue and ran it up his back side. Uryuu jumped at the feel of wet and slimy.

"Wh-what?" He said in a small voice as he looked back.

"Hurry up." Grimmjow said in a low voice.

"'Kay"

Uryuu bent over again and looked up at Ichigo. He still had his head back, and looked amazing from this angle. Uryuu looked back at what standing in front of him. He had done this so many times in his head. He knew that if he did a good job, he could get his friend to pant his name.

So with shut eyes and determination, he started at the head. Sucking and kissing his way down, he made sure to squeeze every now and then. He brought his hand forward and tried to play with his balls. He was sloppy and inexperienced. But Ichigo didn't care at the moment. He was being teased at both ends and just wanted to cum.

But not yet.

Grimmjow groped Uryuu's ass. Spreading his cheeks, he proceeded to give him a ring-job. The Quincy moaned around Ichigo. He didn't want to stop, so he sucked harder. Grimm started sticking a finger in next to his tongue, then another and another. In no time he had four fingers stretching him out.

"HA, you play with your butt don't cha?" Grimm accused him mockingly.

Uryuu didn't deny it. After dreaming about Ichigo and all the things they did, he started playing with that end. Not long after the dreams started, Uryuu couldn't masturbate without playing with his entrance. He never thought that someone would have been able to tell.

Grimmjow decided both the teens were prepared enough and removed his fingers.

"Get off for a sec." Grimm scooted closer to the headboard so he could lean against it.

"Now come'ere" Grimmjow guided Uryuu over him and Ichigo.

"Breath and relax" he whispered into Uryuu's ear, making sure to brush against it.

Grimm placed a hand on each side of Uryuu's hips. He pulled and rubbed at them while trying to a line. Licking and sucking on Uryuu's neck, he pulled him down onto Ichigo. The two on top gasped. Grimm thrust upwards, causing Ichigo to do the same.

Ichigo was about done when he opened his eyes to see Uryuu in front of him gasping. Uryuu had wrapped his arms around Ichi.

Ichigo hardly had to move as he was pushed up by Grimmjow, and down by Uryuu. He moaned Uryuu's name, causing him to be ever closer to his climax.

But Grimm wasn't too happy about it. For some reason the sound of another man's name on his berry's lips, did not make him happy. He thrusted up even harder, forcing Ichigo to climax in side of Uryuu. But the others weren't done just yet.

Grimm lifted Uryuu up and off, then laid Ichi down on the other side of the bed. He was going to get that Quincy to moan and scream his name. He turned to Uryuu and pinned him on the bed.

"Since you're going to be screaming later, the names Grimmjow." He said smugly.

Oh he was going to enjoy this.

~~~•~~~•~~~

After plenty of teasing and a whole lot of holding back, Grimmjow finally got Uryuu to scream his name. But it woke the previously sleeping third party. Little to say, Ichigo was kind of hurt. He rolled over and looked up to see his cat fucking one of his best friends. He felt kind of hurt on multiple levels. But for some of them, he didn't know why.

Both Uryuu and Grimmjow had finally cum. As they came down from their high, they heard a sigh. When they looked over at Ichigo, he was lying on his back and staring at the sealing. Uryuu and Grimm glanced at each other, then back at Ichigo. They didn't have to say a thing to know they were both thinking the same thing.

Uryuu crawled over Ichigo, wrapping his arms around him. Ichigo turned to raise his eyebrow at him. Then he felt Grimmjow come up behind them. Grimmjow put one arm under their pillow, and one around Ichigo. Ichigo was cuddled in the middle; Uryuu on the left, facing Grimm, and Grimmjow on the right, spooning Ichigo.

**Ok, so Nnoitra and Granz are going to have their own chapter. And i think it's gonna get kinky.**

**(Yeah its definitely going to)**

**So hey... You wanna send me a fetish for them? Maybe they have different ones, idk...**

***announcer voice* Send your choice in and remember, stay pervy!**

**PS:**

**Oh yeah, there's a prize for the correct answer to the question in the previous chapter.**

**(Hint2: it has to do with the number of times they _.)**

**Good luck!**


	12. Saved and Rescued

**I'mmm Baaack!**

**Did ya miss me?**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**(I got sick, then went to a convention (NDK), then had school.)**

**And Thank You to those who sent in fetishes. They helped a lot and I can't wait to finish that part :3**

Renji carried Rukia over one of his shoulders as they ran from the mansion, Chad was behind them fending off the few soldiers that attempting to follow them. It wasn't that they were strong, but that the group was being attacked by so many soldiers.

Once the three had evaded the remaining soldiers they all stopped to rest and send out the distress signal from the device that Rukia had. Rukia brought it with her just in case something such as this happened and boy was she right to do so. Not only her, but the men were badly injured.

Renji had collapsed to the ground moments after stopping. His red hair pooling around his head, slightly flared out from his body. Shades of red mixed with the sand as it was beginning to soak with blood. The ground around him was starting to blend in with Renji's hair, showing Rukia just how bad he was beaten. It was a miracle he had even managed to last this long.

Chad was in no better a condition. He leaned against the sloped ground clutching his left arm as the blood ran down his body. He was still conscious, but as his head bobbed Rukia could tell he would be joining Renji soon if he wasn't taken care of soon.

After Rukia finished the SOS Call, she noticed Uryuu was not with them. She looked to Chad with worry.

"Where's Uryuu?", she startled Chad who was almost asleep at this point.

Both his leg and arm had been tended to, but not nearly enough. He stared at Rukia and they both waited for the question to register.

"He wasn't with you?!" his eyes were wide.

"No, I thought he was back with you." She was about to jump up, but the wound to her side and leg prevented her from moving too quickly.

They both started to look around off into the distance to see if they could see him from where they were positioned. Then fear struck them as they thought of the same thing.

What could have happened to him?

Where could he be?

Did they catch him?

Was he…

killed?!

Rukia and Chad stared at each other, then Chad looked down.

"He's fine." He reassured both Rukia and himself.

"You're right…" she looked down at her hands. "…his Quincy pride won't let him…"

When she looked up she couldn't tell whether Chad had fallen asleep, his hair covered his eyes. She rested her head and before her eyes shut, she saw a faint bright light. There was hushed noise as she saw movement around them.

Byakuya stepped to the ground and looked around. He was actually shocked by what he saw. Three bloody bodies lying on ground. They were all badly injured, but none more so than his own lieutenant.

He led the rescue group over to them, but he took care of Renji himself. Lifting his body from the ground he saw just how much blood he had lost. As Renji's body hung limp in his Captains' arms, his hair dripped, soaked with blood.

Once Rukia and Chad had been attended to, they headed back through to Seireitei.

Byakuya stayed by Renji's side while squad 4 members healed him. After he was healed, they kept him in the squad 4 medical room to rest.

Before he woke up, Byakuya was called to out to take care of a few things. He regretfully left, wishing he could stay longer.

To be honest, Byakuya had had been in love with the younger man for some time: ever since he had first laid eyes on his sister's best friend. At first he didn't seem like much, but the red head had really grew on him.

With both of them being Shinigami, Byakuya had been debating on whether or not it would be a good idea to confess. All the "what ifs" that went through his head constantly kept him at bay of confessing his feelings for his lieutenant.

However, after seeing Renji in that condition it made him realize what he was doing. He finally saw that all he was doing was wasting time. If he didn't say something soon, it would be too late. He didn't want something to happen to one of them before he got the chance to confess. So he determined that as soon as Renji woke up, he would confess.

Renji woke up in a squad 4 bed, he looked around and tried to recall what had happened. He remembered retreating with Rukia on his shoulder. Running and running till they were finally safe. Putting Rukia down, and then…. nothing. He figured that he must have collapsed, but now the question was as to how he got back.

He sat in the bed, leaning back against the wall and looking out a window. He heard the door open and when he looked over he saw his short in stature friend.

"How are you doing?" Rukia asked with concern in her voice.

"From the looks of it, not so good, what happened?"

"I had an SOS in my pocket, used it right after you collapsed."

"Ah." he said, looking back out the window.

Renji's thoughts kept floating off to think about his Captain. Rukia could see it on his face.

'If those two don't say it soon I'm going to have to end up locking them in a closet together!' Rukia thought to herself.

But for now she would try and convince her friend to confess next time he met her brother. She sat next to the bed in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs.

"Why the heck don't you just confess already?" she looked him right in the eyes.

"WHAT?!" Renji was shocked by the topic being brought up all of a sudden.

"I know you like him!" she paused looking at him some more. "Scratch that, you're in love with him!"

Renji looked down at his lap, fighting of a blush, and thought about what she said.

"I'm tired of the way you two always glance at each other." her annoyance was clear.

"What?" Renji was confused, he thought his Captain never thought twice about him.

"I'm saying you should hurry up and confess to Nii-Sama. Next time you see him, tell him exactly how you feel, no matter what,okay?" Rukia was standing up, in a lecturing manner.

Renji looked at his childhood friend, glad that she encouraged him, the reassurance boosted his confidence.

"Got it." he said smiling.

"You better." She patted him on the head with the palm of her hand.

"I don't want to have to tell you again!", she smiled down at him.

Just then the door opened, and they booth saw Byakuya standing in the door-way.

"I'm glad to see you're both doing better" he said in a monotone voice.

**Thank You for reading and staying with me this long!**

**Till next time,**

**Stay Pervy!**


End file.
